El cuaderno negro de Yashiro
by mutemuia
Summary: Un vistazo a las páginas del cuaderno negro de Yashiro.
1. Prólogo

_Para_ _ **paolacelestial**_ _y_ _ **oxybry**_ _. Gracias, chicas, por la sugerencia._

 _Serán capítulos cortitos._

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Por mucho que me pese, _Skip Beat_ no es de mi propiedad *suspiro*.

* * *

 **EL CUADERNO NEGRO DE YASHIRO**

Yashiro Yukihito era famoso por el extraño efecto que causaba en los aparatos electrónicos. Diez segundos en sus manos desnudas y ¡puff!, directos al cielo digital dondequiera que vayan estos chismes. Es por ello que siempre portaba consigo una agenda grande, voluminosa, donde llevaba escrupulosamente anotados los compromisos laborales de su representado, así como todos los números telefónicos que había ido recopilando en los cinco años que había estado trabajando junto a él. Por si acaso…

Hasta aquí todo más o menos normal, ¿verdad?

Pues bien, de un año y medio para acá (si hubiera que precisar la fecha, podría decirse que fue poco después de la creación de la sección Love Me…), a su bien alimentada agenda se la ve acompañada de un sencillo cuaderno negro, de tapas lisas, pulidas y brillantes, sin ninguna marca exterior. De vez en cuando se le puede observar escribiendo en él. A veces en su despacho, o un plató, mientras espera por Tsuruga Ren, pero otras veces es en pleno vestíbulo de LME o en un ascensor atestado de gente. Él garrapatea sus notas en ese pequeño cuaderno, completamente abstraído de su entorno, ajeno a todo lo demás. Hay quien dice que es debido a algún rapto de inspiración poética, o quizás planes para conquistar el mundo… Pero esto es exagerado…

Lo más probable es que se trate de la lista de la compra…


	2. Prefacio

_Quien lo imaginó, tenía razón ;)_

* * *

 **PREFACIO**

[Página inicial]

Querido cuaderno:

Eres importante.

Sí, eres importante, y como tal, prometo solemnemente no dejarte olvidado sobre un banco del parque, o mucho menos en el coche de Ren.

Serás mi confidente. Solo tú sabrás de mi -digamos- 'proyecto'… No puedo confiar en el Presidente, desde luego. En dos minutos habría montado un desfile o fiesta apoteósica que avergonzaría a mis criaturitas.

Bien, debo reconocer que me gustas. Eres perfecto. Ese aire misterioso tuyo, secreto y distante, me hace parecer un Kyoya Ohtori del mundo real… De más está decir que yo hubiera emparejado a Haruhi con él, y no con ese fanboy principesco hipersensible y sobreactuado… Aunque eso es otra historia…

Pero ahora, una cuestión importante…

¿Cómo debo llamarte?

Algo del estilo Brangelina, supongo.

\- KyoRen, demasiado obvio, y sin fuerza…

\- RenKyo, quizás… Es sonoro, muy japonés…

\- RenOko. No. RenOko desde luego que no…

\- MogaTsu sería una opción a considerar… Me gusta MogaTsu…

¿Proyecto RenKyo? Naaah, horrible… Expediente RenKyo, sí, mejor. No, no, no… RenKyo Files, ¡en inglés! Agh, no sé. Ahora no puedo decidirme.

¿MogaTsu? ¿RenKyo?

*Suspiro*.

Pongo en ti mis esperanzas…


	3. Táctica nº 5

**TÁCTICA Nº 5**

 **Objetivo 1:** llevar a Kyoko-chan a casa.

 **Objetivo 2:** sin que Ren se dé cuenta de mi 'ayuda'...

 **Lugar:** instalaciones de LME.

 **Hora:** al terminar la jornada.

 **Procedimiento 1:** aplicar persuasión ligera con Kyoko-chan. Apelar a lo tardío de la hora y a la inseguridad en las calles. Insistir al menos dos o tres veces. Si hiciera falta, recurrir a la carta del senpai.

 **Procedimiento 2:** darle a Ren cháchara sin fin para que no se percate de que vamos por los pasillos de Love Me en vez de directos al parking subterráneo. Mantenerlo despistado.

 **Nivel de dificultad:** mínimo. A pesar de su aparente complejidad, es bastante fácil. Desde que le quitaron el yeso a Kyoko-chan, Ren se muestra más amable con ella.

 **Comentarios:** averiguar antes si Kyoko-chan aún está en el edificio. Si no, el procedimiento no sirve de nada. Obvio…

 **Frecuencia de uso:** infinita. Es de caballeros acompañar a su casa a una señorita. Kyoko-chan es una señorita. Tsuruga Ren es un caballero. Válido solo los días laborables.


	4. Exordio

**EXORDIO**

Querido Tsugami Mogatsu Renkyo:

Ya ves… Sí, soy incapaz de decidirme… Por eso he optado por darte un nombre a la española con dos apellidos. El de tu padre y el de tu madre…

También puedes verlo como un nombre que tendría alguien de la nobleza. De esos con un montón de apellidos, largos como un día sin pan. No creas que es burla, no. Jamás me burlaría de un hecho tan serio como ponerte nombre.

Eso sí, tu nombre de batalla será Renkyo. Es masculino, sonoro y varonil. Tiene fuerza. Tiene espíritu. Y créeme que necesitarás estas cosas con estos dos…

No los entiendo…

Para mí es evidente que Ren está más que interesado en Kyoko-chan, aunque se esfuerce en negarlo.

Y sé que para Kyoko-chan, Ren es su faro, su guía y su mentor. Su persona más importante. Pero de ahí no pasa.

Y yo sé que son perfectos el uno para el otro...

Los dos ponen muros. Controlan sus sentimientos para dejarlos encerrados y bajo siete llaves.

Pero una cosa te digo, Renkyo…

Los sentimientos no es algo que pueda ser contenido en una caja o ser ocultado tras una máscara.

Algún día esto estallará por algún lado y yo estaré en primera fila para verlo…

[Tendré preparadas las palomitas y el refresco…]

Por eso es que me proclamo paladín de los tontos enamorados y defensor de las causas imposibles. Valedor de amores no expresados y adalid de doncellas inocentes.

A Dios pongo por testigo de que jamás volv… No… Eso no era…

¿Escarlata O'Hara? ¿En serio, Yuki?

Perdona, Renkyo.

Retomo:

A Dios pongo por testigo de que jamás me daré por vencido con estos dos…

Llueva, truene o relampaguee…

No, espera… Eso es del Servicio de Correos de…

Oh, Dios mío…

Mejor me voy a acostar ya…

Buenas noches, Renkyo.


	5. Táctica nº 29

**TÁCTICA Nº 29**

 **Objetivo:** que almuercen juntos.

 **Límite:** mientras dure el rodaje de _Dark Moon_.

 **Procedimiento:**

1\. Comentarle a Ren 'casualmente' que ya tengo _los bentos_ _para_ _todos_.

2\. Que Ren invite a Kyoko-chan a almorzar los tres.

3\. Devorar mi almuerzo a velocidades supersónicas.

4\. Largarme pretextando cualquier excusa medianamente creíble.

 **Comentario:** por extraño que parezca no hay necesidad de 'sugerir' a Ren que invite a Kyoko-chan. Él busca y disfruta su compañía.

Aunque una cosa es cierta… Todo es distinto desde el día en que Ren hizo su examen público como Katsuki…

Solo se me ocurre que mi táctica de aquella noche, que por cierto, aún debe ser debidamente registrada y anotada, haya tenido éxito. Al menos en parte, porque Kyoko-chan está igual que siempre. Pero Ren no… Es como si hubiera descubierto algo y lo hubiera aceptado. Aunque no vaya a hacer nada por cambiarlo…

Por Dios que jamás he visto un hombre enamorado que no esté dispuesto a intervenir para conquistar el corazón de su amada. Ren solo observa, pero no actúa. Si sigue así, alguien le robará a Kyoko-chan delante de sus narices…

Y dirás tú:

\- ¡Ya cállate, cállate, que me desesperas!

Hmm, te dejo, querido Renkyo. Kijima-san está mirando hacia aquí. Tengo trabajo que hacer…


	6. Táctica nº 6

**TÁCTICA Nº 6**

 **Estrategia suplementaria de la Táctica nº 5.** Usar solamente si la nº 5 ha tenido éxito.

 **Objetivo 1:** dejarlos a solas en el coche.

 **Lugar:** coche de Ren.

 **Hora:** al terminar la jornada.

 **Procedimiento 1:** pretextar trabajo, prisa o compromiso previamente fijado, para que Ren pase a dejarme a mí primero.

 **Procedimiento 1bis:** conseguir que Ren le asegure personalmente a Kyoko-chan que no es molestia alguna que él vuelva a cruzar toda la ciudad para llevarla a casa.

 **Nivel de dificultad:** delicado. Tales pretextos suelen venir acompañados de la 'mirada' de Ren. Sí, mis intenciones no son tan solapadas como yo pensaba.

 **Comentarios:** el desarrollo de habilidades de resistencia a las amenazas oculares de Ren se revela como un método magnífico para fingir ignorarlo completamente. Cinco años juntos tienen que servir para algo…

 **Nota:** No olvidar preparar una tila en cuanto lleguemos a casa…


	7. Táctica nº 25

**TÁCTICA Nº 25**

 **Objetivo:** deshacerse de Kijima Hidehito.

 **Procedimiento:** engañar o enredar a las pobres Oohara-san y/o Momose-san para distraerlo en su camino a nosotros.

 **Comentarios:** Kijima-san es un playboy. No queremos playboys cerca de Kyoko-chan. Si para eso, he de abusar de la buena fe de dos inocentes muchachas, así habrá de ser… Porque mientras Kijima-san las tenga delante, Kyoko-chan estará libre de su influencia…

 **Frecuencia:** muy reducida. Esta estrategia se aproxima ya a sus últimos usos. Kijima-san cada vez hace mayores intentos por acercarse a nosotros. No sé qué más hacer…

Juro ante los dioses que si hubiera otra forma, lo haría…

Pero no me queda otra… Estoy desesperado…

 **Variante de emergencia:**

Solo espero que las manchas de sopa, y las del zumo de uva, y las de café, salgan bien del elegante traje de alpaca chilena de Kijima-san…

Por descontado que yo pagaré la factura de la tintorería…


	8. Death Note nº 1 (y única)

**DEATH NOTE Nº 1 (Y ÚNICA)**

Querido Renkyo:

Me siento indigno solo por haber pensado en darte este uso… Perdóname. Usarte como herramienta de muerte es horrible… Me duele hacerte esto… Me duele haberlo pensado siquiera… Pero es que lo que ha hecho esa mujer hoy…, no tiene nombre…

Reconozco que me dejé llevar por la ira… No podía creerlo… ¿Cómo puede negar la existencia de ese ángel que trajo al mundo? ¿Cómo puede reducirla a la nada? ¿Cómo puede despreciar así al ser al que le dio la vida?

Es por eso que pasó por mi cabeza la idea de escribir su nombre y utilizarte así… Como si haciéndolo, pudiera yo borrarla de este mundo… Por desnaturalizada, por ruin, por aberrante… Por malvada…

En fin, como si tal cosa fuera posible…

Ren ha ido a buscarla… Ojalá pueda consolarla…

Ojalá algo hermoso pueda surgir de este dolor…

Y tú dirás que bien podría haberte 'utilizado' con otros individuos que también han dañado a Kyoko-chan, como Fuwa Sho, o el bastardo de Reino… Pues no te digo tanto como matarlos, pero ciertamente sí que pasan por mi cabeza pensamientos oscuros, como piernas rotas, diarreas galopantes, o urticarias insoportables en partes vergonzosas…

Hmm, si pudieras hacer algo así, querido Renkyo...

Nadie se mete con nuestra Kyoko-chan…


	9. Consejos de supervivencia

**CONSEJOS DE SUPERVIVENCIA**

 **Nº 1:** Jamás de los jamases, pero nunca-nunca, mencionar a Fuwa Sho.

 **Nº 2:** Jamás de los jamases, pero nunca-nunca, mencionar a Reino.

 **Nº 3:** Nunca mencionar en la misma frase: beso, San Valentín, chocolates, y el innombrable nº 1.

 **Nº 4:** Karuizawa. Palabra prohibida. Los puños de Ren se cierran apretados y puedo sentir sus ganas de ¿matar? al innombrable nº 2.

 **Nº 5:** Hermanos Heel. Lo que pasa entre los hermanos Heel, se queda entre los hermanos Heel… Aunque yo me muera de ganas por saber…

 **Nº 6:** No hablar de Kijima.

[Adición de última hora]

 **Nº 7:** Ni de los Ishibashi (no sé por qué, pero creo que es porque Ren no soporta bien la competencia…).

 **Nº 8:** No hablar de pollos. De ninguna de las maneras. Ni siquiera de un rico pollo al curry, ni del delicioso pollo teriyaki que prepara Kyoko-chan. Ren se ruboriza (!) ante su simple mención y luego una nube negra de desesperación empieza a crecer en torno a él.

 **Comentario:** Esto no deja de ser extraño, ya que Ren tiene como amigo a un pollo mascota, Bo… Hmm…

[ **Nota:** Subir el nº 8 al puesto nº 1]

 **Resumen del consejo nº 8:** Los pollos están totalmente prohibidos. Hasta nuevo aviso.

 **Tarea nº 1:** Investigar el tema.

 **Tarea nº 2:** Emboscar a Kyoko-chan para preparar una cena de apetitoso y suculento POLLO. De esta no te escapas, Ren…


	10. Táctica nº 892

**TÁCTICA Nº 892**

 **[Es broma...]**

Querido Renkyo: me siento frustrado… Todos mis esfuerzos resultan inútiles con estos dos… Ren es lento como el caballo del malo, y Kyoko-chan es cegata perdida… Parezco una polilla tonta con ansias suicidas chocando con la misma bombilla una y otra vez…

Creo que se impone un drástico plan de contingencia… No quería llegar a estos extremos…

 **Objetivo:** saturar a Kyoko-chan. Sobreestímulo sensorial.

[ **NOTA:** consultar un diccionario para ver si el adjetivo correcto a utilizar debe ser 'sensorial' o 'sensual']

 **Procedimiento:** solicitar a la Sección Love Me la asistencia de Kyoko-chan, en calidad de mánager sustituto. Yo no voy a estar disponible.

 **Pretexto / Tapadera:** mi hermana tenía que casarse algún día, ¿no es cierto? Uff, qué casualidad que haya sido a la misma vez que la Semana de la Moda de Tokyo...

 **Cuándo:** pues a la misma vez…

 **AVISO: TÁCTICA NO APTA PARA CARDÍACAS.**

De todos es sabido que Ren está buenísimo. Eso es una verdad universalmente aceptada… Y que conste que yo soy hetero… Bueno, como estaba diciendo…, pues con tanto modelaje, andares sexys, pecho descubierto y miradas sensuales (y te aseguro yo que todos los años Ren tiene que hacer lo mismo todo el santo día…), si Kyoko-chan tuviera el más mínimo interés en Ren, aunque fuera estrictamente físico, se le notará. Porque se le tendrá que notar en algún momento… No podrá mantenerlo oculto de ninguna de las maneras teniendo que estar toda la dichosa semana con él.

Antes del viernes debería caer rendida en sus brazos…

Y ya si te digo que mi hermana se casa el domingo…

[Inserte aquí risa de supervillano]

Aunque eso no es información que a ellos les importe…

Y yo sin saber qué demonios pasó anoche con el pollo de la cena…


	11. Lunes (1)

**LUNES (1)**

 **[Primer día de Kyoko-chan como mánager]**

Querido Renkyo:

¡Agárrate!

¡Me acaba de llamar Kyoko-chan, rogando y suplicando por ser relevada del cargo! Al borde del llanto, clamando al cielo por que la vergüenza caiga sobre ella, porque es incapaz de desempeñar el trabajo que le fue encomendado…

 _—Soy totalmente indigna, Yashiro-san…_

 _—¿Pero por qué dices eso, Kyoko-chan? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

Bueno, la versión breve es que falló a última hora la modelo que acompañaría a Ren en la sesión de fotos para el catálogo de verano de _Style4Men_. Y… tatatachán… El lento de Ren tuvo la genial idea de que ella la sustituyera. Sííííí… ¿Me leíste bien? Catálogo de VE-RA-NO, Renkyo… Bañadores, bikinis y piel expuesta, piel mojada… La pobre Kyoko-chan no tenía ninguna oportunidad…

Ahora, concédeme un segundo…

¡KYYYYYAAAAAAAHHH!

Gracias… Te sigo contando.

 _—Oh, pero lo habrás hecho muy bien, Kyoko-chan. Tú eres muy profesional_ —le digo yo en modo mánager.

 _—Ese es el problema, ese es precisamente el problema… Tuve que tocarlo, Yashiro-san… He mancillado a mi senpai con mis sucias manos… Mis indignas manos…_

Y yo por dentro: ¡KYYYYYAAAAAAAHHH!

Pobre Ren…

 _—¡Kyoko-chan! ¡No digas esas cosas!_ —ella dejó de menospreciarse un momento para escucharme— _¿Qué dijo el director?_

 _—Uf, al principio me dijo que parecía muy forzado. Que me relajara y me dejara llevar…_

 _—¿Y…?_ —yo me estaba comiendo las uñas…

 _—Oh, Yashiro-san… ¡Qué vergüenza! Yo… Y-Yo…, yo me dejé llevar…_

Repito: ¡KYYYYYAAAAAAAHHH!

 _—Bueno, hiciste lo que el director te pidió… ¿Y qué te dijo Ren?_

 _—No dijo mucho, la verdad… Me tomó de la cintura y me pegó más a él…_

¡Bravo, Ren!

 _—Bueno, era para la foto._

 _—Pero yo iba en bikini, Yashiro-san. ¡Y él en bañador!_

 _—Ah._

Ay, Ren…

 _—Y yo tuve que tocarlo de manera… De manera s-sugerente…_

 _—¿Y él?_

 _—Pues él…_ —y aquí bajó la voz. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharla—. _Él hizo lo mismo conmigo…_

 _—Ah…_ —Renkyo, ya no tenía uñas en esa mano. Y en la otra tenía el guante...

 _—Pero eso no fue lo más extraño, Yashiro-san…_

 _—¿El qué, Kyoko-chan?_ —Ay Dios, ¿pero todavía hay más ?

 _—El director le había dicho que aparentara indiferencia, que fuera distante con la chica, o sea, yo…, pero…_

 _—¿Pero qué, Kyoko-chan?_ —ya está, moriré hoy… Mi corazón no soportará tanta emoción…

 _—Pero él hizo como si fuera… ¡AAAAHHH! ¡NO PUEDO DECIRLO!_


	12. Lunes (2)

**LUNES (2)**

 _—Pero él hizo como si fuera… ¡AAAAHHH! ¡NO PUEDO DECIRLO!_

 _—¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ?_ —no puedo más…—. _¡Kyoko-chan! ¿Qué hizo Ren? ¿Cómo si fuera tu qué?_

 _—M-Mi novio… Él… Él me besó, Yashiro-san…_

Y en ese momento fue cuando se me escapó, querido Renkyo…

 _—¡Pero eso es maravilloso, Kyoko-chan! ¡Ya era hora! ¡Por fin!_ —exclamé yo feliz.

 _—¿Perdona?_

 _—Opsss…_

Se me escapó… Año y medio de amor secreto mandados a tomar viento.

Ren me va a matar…

[ **NOTA:** recordar actualizar mi testamento…]

Silencio a los dos lados del teléfono. Estuve tentado de colgar, pero eso sería hacerle un feo a Kyoko-chan. Tenía que aguantar el chaparrón como un valiente…

 _—Ya-shi-ro-san…_ —dijo ella. La voz le cambió. Hongo Mio. No mi dulce Kyoko-chan. Me estaba hablando Hongo Mio. Temblé.

 _—Nada, nada…_ —le digo yo intentando hacerme el despistado. Obviamente, no funcionó.

 _—Nada-nada no, Yashiro-san… ¿Por qué piensas tú que es maravilloso? ¿Qué es eso de 'por fin' y 'ya era hora'?_

Se me olvidó la valentía, Renkyo…

Te juro que yo podía sentir cómo pequeños demonios viajaban a través de las ondas telefónicas, y salían por mi celular… Empezaron a rodearme, el aire a mi alrededor se enfrió, cada vez eran más, y más…, y los oía susurrar mi nombre…

Me dio miedo, Renkyo… Mucho miedo…

 _—Kyoko-chan… R-Ren me matará si se entera de esto…_

 _—¿Si se entera de qué?_

 _—De que se me ha escapado…_

 _—¿Qué se te ha escapado?_

 _—Y-Ya era hora…_

 _—¿Hora de qué?_

 _—D-De que se atreviera a dar un paso adelante contigo…_

 _—¿Un paso?_

 _—Sí…_

 _—¿Conmigo?_

 _—Sí…_

 _—¿Tsuruga-san y yo?_

 _—Sííííí…_

Silencio de nuevo en la línea. Pero esos pequeños demonios empezaron a desaparecer uno a uno, hasta que al final solo quedé yo a mi lado del teléfono.

 _—Oh_ —dijo ella.

 _—¿Solo oh?_ —dije yo…

 _—Yashiro-san… ¿Tú me estás hablando en serio?_

 _—Totalmente…_

Suspiró pesadamente antes de seguir preguntándome.

 _—¿Desde cuándo?_

 _—Año y medio, Kyoko-chan…_

 _—Ah…_

 _—Sí…_

Ella, a través de la línea, parece estar debatiendo todavía si creerme o no.

 _—Supongo que si es así, ahora tiene sentido lo del pollo…_

 _—¿El pollo?_

 _—Sí, el pollo…_

 _—Kyoko-chan… Kyoko-chan, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

 _—¿Eh? Sí, claro._

 _—¿Qué pasó en la cena con el pollo?_


	13. Lunes (3)

**LUNES (3)**

Querido Renkyo:

¡No te lo vas a creer! Resulta que el pollo, Bo, es Kyoko-chan. ¿Puedes creerlo?

No repetiré aquí la historia completa. Para eso te remito al **ANEXO Nº 3: La historia del pollo Bo** , o como yo prefiero llamarlo: **_De cómo Ren se declaró a Kyoko-chan hace año y medio y ninguno de estos dos bobos se dio cuenta…_** Pero ese es un título muy largo…

Sinceramente, me maravilla que Kyoko-chan haya podido mantener ese secreto tanto tiempo…

Ahora se entiende la fobia de Ren al pollo… En la famosa cena (amañada por un servidor…) Ren le contó que sabía que ella era el pollo Bo. Se había enterado de casualidad, un par de días antes, al verla por los pasillos de TBM, vestida de pollo, con la cabeza (del pollo) bajo el ala… Supongo que el desdichado se murió de vergüenza propia y ajena… A la chica que ama ni se le pasa por la cabeza que sea ella de quien está hablando. Ugh… Eso tiene que dolerle al más pintado…

Ella, muerta de la vergüenza y roja a más no poder, le pidió disculpas por atreverse a ayudarlo bajo pretextos y disfraces, cuán indigno de su kohai, y blablablá… Y le aseguró que tendrían que sacarle el corazón con una cuchara antes de que ella revelara sus secretos o sus amores…

 _—¿Amores, Mogami-san?_ —Oh, sí _…_ Ella tembló… _—. En singular si no te importa… Solamente me he enamorado una vez en mi vida. No he querido a nadie más… Solo a ella…_ —Kyoko-chan jura que casi se sintió desfallecer con esa sonrisa terrible suya.

La oí suspirar al otro lado de la línea.

 _—Ahora entiendo, Yashiro-san_ —me dice ella _—. Lo que me dijo de esa chica iba dirigido a mí…_

¡ALELUYA!

 _—¿Qué te dijo?_ —le pregunto yo. Detalles, detalles, por favor…

 _—Uf, ahora me da vergüenza…_

 _—Kyoko-chan. Escúchame_ —me pongo serio—. _Si me contaste tu sesión de fotos, podrás contarme esto. Sé valiente…_

 _—Hmm_ —dijo ella con determinación _—. Está bien…_

En un momento dado de la conversación, ella acabó comentando que, debido a su apretada agenda, y a sus extensos deberes y obligaciones como senpai, no se explicaba de dónde sacaba tiempo Tsuruga-san para estar con su novia…

Uf. Dice que Ren se envaró y se la quedó mirando…

 _—No es mi novia… Aún…_ —y estiró la pausa, larga, eterna, interminable, le pareció a ella—. _Pero espero que lo sea pronto…_ —y le sonrió con su sonrisa verdadera, esa que dice Kyoko-chan que es de origen divino… De esas que te convierten las rodillas en mantequilla derretida… Eso me dijo, sip…

Aunque lo que pasó esa noche no levantó la restricción que pesaba sobre la mención al pollo [véase la sección **Consejos de supervivencia** ].

 _—Yashiro-san, hmm…_

 _—¿Sí, Kyoko-chan?_

 _—Creo que esa chica siempre fui yo…_

 _—Kyoko-chan…_ —suspiro yo _—. ¿Ahora te das cuenta?_

 _—Pues sí…_

No se me escapa que todavía ella no me ha dicho si siente o no lo mismo por Ren. La pequeña Mogami-san transparente para unas cosas, pero siempre un libro cerrado en cuanto a su corazón. Hmm… Me recuerda a alguien…

Un nuevo silencio pende en la línea.

 _—Kyoko-chan…_

 _—¿Sí?_

 _—¿Dónde está Ren?_

 _—En el estudio, supongo. Tenía otra sesión con otros modelos masculinos_ —un nuevo suspiro— _. Yo… Yo lo dejé allí. Al final el director quedó contento con el b-…, con la escena, y yo salí huyendo…_

 _—¿Pero sigues ahí? ¿En el edificio, digo?_

 _—Ah, sí… ¡Sí!_ —ahora casi me gritaba, nerviosa— _¡Claro que sí! Estoy en el camerino que me asignaron. ¡No voy a salir corriendo por ahí en bikini, Yashiro-san!_

 _—Kyoko-chan…_

 _—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que sabes la verdad?_

 _—Uf… No lo sé, Yashiro-san. No lo sé…_

La mato…

Bueno, no… Porque Ren me mataría a mí justo después…

Y aún no he puesto al día mi testamento.


	14. Martes (1)

**MARTES (1)**

Finalmente ayer convencí a Kyoko-chan de que se incorporara al puesto, que siguiera como mánager temporal de Ren y que no lo abandonara. Porque si ella se marchara sin decirle nada, justo después del beso de la sesión de fotos, podían pasar dos cosas:

1\. Me mata al chico del disgusto… Porque se lo tomaría como un rechazo.

2\. Ren inventa otra mentira de esas del corazón del actor… Siempre haciendo de menos sus sentimientos. Siempre poniéndoles otros nombres. Siempre ocultándolos…

Pues eso se acabó, por lo que parece. Porque después del morreo que le metió en la sesión de fotos está clarísimo… (¡LAS HE VISTO! ¡HE VISTO LAS BENDITAS FOTOS! Y dirás tú que cómo es que ya las tengo. Pues Renkyo, sinceramente, uno no pasa cinco años siendo el mánager de Tsuruga Ren sin hacer unos cuantos contactos de confianza…).

No me extraña que Kyoko-chan saliera corriendo… Ese abrazo y las caricias ya eran sugerentes, pero es que el tipo ¡le comió la boca! Ren se comió a la pobrecita Kyoko-chan sin avisar. Al final va a resultar que Ren sí que es el Lobo Feroz y Kyoko-chan la tierna y apetecible (¿o es apetitosa?) Caperucita Roja…

Pero no entiendo a Ren… Tanto que se cuida de no espantar a Kyoko-chan y ahora va y hace esto… Y ni siquiera tiene la excusa de ser una exigencia del guión…

Y mientras estudiaba las maravillosas fotos que había recibido esa mañana, hete aquí que me suena el teléfono.

Kyoko-chan, supondrás tú…

Pues no…

¿No adivinas?

Tsuruga Ren en persona…

 _—Buenos y maravillosos días, Ren…_ —le digo yo, burlón.

 _—Ahórrate el sarcasmo, Yashiro… Sé que ella te llamó…_

 _—Ah…_

 _—Sí… Se lo sonsaqué…_ —me dice él con una nota de arrepentimiento en la voz.

 _—¿Y…? ¿No tienes nada más qué decir?_

 _—La cagué, Yashiro…_ —me dijo roto, con el alma en el piso. Nunca le había oído hablar así _…—. La fastidié. Lo estropeé todo…_

 _—¡Ren!_

 _—Dejará de hablarme para siempre en cuanto te reincorpores al trabajo. Me odia._

 _—Ya será menos…_

 _—Me odia. No me habla sino lo estrictamente necesario. La he perdido…_

 _—¿Y qué esperabas, Ren? Sé que te he dicho que debías moverte, pero esto ha sido demasiado. Incluso para mis estándares…_

Ren calla, toma aire y lo deja salir lentamente. Entonces me responde.

 _—Tú no viste cómo la miraban…_

 _—¿Disculpa?_

 _—Tú no viste cómo la miraron los hombres del plató cuando Kyoko salió vestida nada más que con cuatro pedazos de tela mal llamados bikini…_ —podía imaginarme a Ren perfectamente cuadrando la mandíbula y oscureciendo la mirada.

Huy, sí… Desde Osaka pude sentir la nube negra de celos y desesperación que debe estar rodeando a Ren.

 _—Se la querían comer…_ —dijo con los dientes apretados…

 _—Y por eso te la comiste tú… Para que no se te adelantaran…_

 _—Para dejar claro que ella era mía…_

 _—¿Tuya? Ay Ren, qué cavernícola eres, la verdad… ¿Y cómo le explicaste después a Kyoko-chan ese cambio en la escena?_ —aquí decido yo impostar la voz, imitando el serio tono de senpai de Ren—. _"Disculpa, Mogami-san, pero me pareció que comprobar tus amígdalas era lo más adecuado para esta escena…"._

 _—Ja-ja… Muy simpático…_ —soltó aire violentamente—. _Ya me inventaré algo, como siempre… Si consigo que me escuche…_

 _—Ren, tienes que dejarte de excusas y dar la cara. Dile la verdad. Que los celos te comían. Y que por eso te la comiste tú a ella…_ —lo siento, lo siento… Fuera de lugar, lo sé, pero no lo pude evitar…

 _—¡Yashiro!_ —me reprocha él.

 _—¿He dicho algo incorrecto?_ —ah, la inocencia fingida, qué bien se me da…

 _—Pero es que no es solo eso por lo que no me habla…_

 _—¿Qué? ¿Hay más?_ —resoplo yo—. _Ren, esas cosas se avisan desde el principio…_ —mi lado curioso siempre me gana—. _Cuenta, cuenta…_

 _—Hum… No estoy muy seguro de querer hacerlo…_

 _—Oh, vamos… ¿Con quién te vas desahogar? ¿A quién vas a confiar tus cuitas? Cuéntaselo a tu buen amigo Yashiro…_

 _—No sé yo…_ —suspicaz como siempre, Ren. ¡Agh!

 _—¡Ren!_

 _—En fin… Ahí va… Ya sabes cómo va esto… Las modelos se te pegan como lapas babosas descerebradas… Te dan sus números de teléfono, se te cuelgan del brazo, y por más que uno intenta quitárselas de encima, pareciera que tienen ventosas en vez de manos…_

 _—Ay, Ren… No me digas que Kyoko-chan se puso celosa…_

 _—Peor_ —dijo Ren.

 _—¿Peor?_ —dije yo.


	15. Martes (2)

_Mañana, capítulo final. Gracias por todo._

* * *

 **MARTES (2)**

 _—Ay, Ren… No me digas que Kyoko-chan se puso celosa…_

 _—Peor_ —dijo Ren.

 _—¿Peor?_ —dije yo.

 _—No movió ni una ceja. Se quedó mirándome cuando después del desfile me las estaba quitando de encima, no precisamente con modales… Pero sabes que siempre hay alguna más cabeza hueca que las demás… A esa, con más silicona que neuronas, me la tuve que sacar usando la fuerza, Yashiro, y Kyoko solo miraba. Ni dijo ni hizo nada…_ —Ren calla un instante, como recordando algo que no me está contando…— _. No pude hacerme una idea de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza… Y a la tipa esta le eché tal mirada que acabó casi llorando… ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo Kyoko cuando pude despegarme a la cabeza de chorlito?_

 _—No, ni idea…_

 _—"¿Has terminado de jugar, Tsuruga-san? Porque tenemos que llegar al siguiente estudio". Eso fue lo que me dijo, Yashiro._

 _—Guau… Pero..., ¿nada? ¿Ni una sombra de celos?_

 _—Nada…_

 _—Pinta mal…_

 _—Lo sé. Pero eso no es lo peor…_

 _—¿Hay más? Pero Ren, hoy es martes. ¿Cómo te ha dado tiempo a fastidiar tanto las cosas?_

 _—No me estás ayudando, Yashiro…_

 _—Perdona, perdona… Dime._

 _—Eso fue ayer. En el desfile de hoy, ocurrió otro incidente._

 _—Uf, me temo lo peor…_

 _—Pues no te equivocarías…_

 _—¿Qué pasó?_

 _—Entró mientras me estaba cambiando._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Pues eso. Yo me estaba cambiando, y uf…_

 _—¿Uf qué?_

 _—Ella entró._

 _—Eso ya lo has dicho. ¿Y?_

 _—Y, nada... Me dijo que me diera prisa, que esperaban por mí._

 _—¿Y nada más?_

 _—No._

 _—¿Ni un rubor ni un temblor en la voz?_

 _—No. Nada._

 _—¿Nada?_

 _—Aunque no es la primera vez…_

 _—¡¿Qué?!_

 _—No debería decirte esto, siendo como eres, Yashiro, pero ella ya me ha visto desnudo._

 _—¡¿Qué te qué?!_

 _—Y siempre es igual. Ella no reacciona. No se incomoda, no se pone nerviosa… Totalmente indiferente… Es como si estuviera yo vestido y tapado hasta las orejas…_

 _—¿Siempre, has dicho? ¿P-Pero cuántas veces?_

 _—Unas cuantas…_

 _—Ah._

 _—Sí._

Silencio… Pobre Ren… De seguro que piensa que no le resulta atractivo a Kyoko-chan… Ni un poquito…

 _—Ren…_

 _—¿Eh?_

 _—¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que puede estar actuando?_

 _—¿Kyoko? Hmm… No lo creo… Si le dices cualquier cosa parecida a un piropo y ya está roja como un tomate…_

 _—Ren, ella ya te ha engañado antes, ¿verdad?_

Me refiero a todo aquel asunto de Karuizawa… El acoso y asalto del malparido de Reino… Kyoko-chan engañó a Ren, es cierto… Solo su sentido arácnido para el peligro le hizo intuir que había algo más…

 _—Eso es cierto…_

 _—¿Entonces?_

 _—Pues supongo que solo puedes asegurarte…_

 _—¿Y cómo hago eso?_

 _—Ah, ya improvisaste ayer. Hazlo hoy también…_

 _—¿Pero cómo…?_

 _—Prueba con la verdad, Ren. Suele ser lo mejor…_

 _—Pero…_

 _—Llámame cuando sepas algo._

 _—Yashiro…_

 _—La verdad, Ren…_

 _—¡Yashiro!_

 _—Adiós, Ren…_

Bueno, Renkyo… Te dejo por hoy… Tengo que hacer una llamada. Kyoko-chan tiene que saber lo que se le viene encima…

A la mierda la confidencialidad…

¡Ren se le va a declarar!

¡KYYYYYAAAAAAAHHH!


	16. Miércoles

_Fin de esta historia. Nuevamente gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura._

 _Habrá epílogo :)_

* * *

 **MIÉRCOLES**

[Miércoles al mediodía]

Pero Renkyo, ¿tú crees que esto es posible? Me desvelo por estos dos, muerto de la preocupación —de acuerdo, también de la curiosidad…—, y desde ayer no sé nada de ellos. No se acuerdan de mí… Me tienen abandonado... A mí, que he sido el más fiel paladín de esta relación… Ay, Renkyo… ¿Cómo les habrá ido a estos dos?

¿Ren le habrá echado valor o se habrá acobardado una vez más? ¿Kyoko lo ama o no lo ama? Y si lo ama, ¿responderá a su amor o le podrá el pánico? Ay, Renkyo, Renkyo, Renkyo… No sé qué más pueda hacer por ellos… Como no sea encerrarlos en el armario de las escobas y no dejarlos salir hasta que se hayan dicho todas las verdades.

[ **NOTA 1:** considerar seriamente el armario de las escobas como último recurso. Recurso extremo, lo sé, pero aggggh… Par de bobos…]

Pero la curiosidad me puede más que el orgullo —¿raro, verdad?—, y decido tomar el teléfono. Lo haré yo. Porque si espero por estos dos, me saldrán canas antes de enterarme de cómo les habrá ido.

Y ya tengo unos años… Así que mejor no tentar la suerte…

Llamo a Ren. No contesta, lo cual no es raro, ya que estará trabajando. Pero Kyoko-chan seguramente tendrá el móvil cerca, aunque sea en silencio.

Llamo a Kyoko-chan. Cuatro tonos, cinco tonos… Al sexto se cortará la llamada. Pero huy, no. De repente descuelgan, justo a tiempo… Se oye después un golpe sordo y un _zusshhh_ , como el del teléfono cayendo y resbalando por el suelo, y luego unos pasos apresurados… Le siguen unas voces susurradas.

 _—¿Pero tenías que contestar? ¿Precisamente ahora?_ —ah, ese es Ren.

 _—Pues claro, es Yashiro-san. Estará preocupado por nosotros_ —y esa mi Kyoko-chan.

Doy gracias a los milagros de la tecnología por permitirme escuchar con claridad meridiana esta conversación que no se suponía destinada a mí… Jeje…, me encanta…

[ **NOTA 2:** invertir en telefonía móvil]

 _—Pero Kyoko…_ —le dijo Kyoko, ¡KYAAHH!— _, ¿justo cuando tú y yo…? ¿A mitad del…?_

 _—Hmm… Bueno, sí… Esto… Yo… Yo… Yo necesitaba un respiro…_

Oigo a Ren suspirar. ¿Suspirar? ¿Por qué suspira Ren? ¿Y qué es eso de respirar?

¿Qué diantres estaban haciendo?

 _—Perdóname, Kyoko… Me dejé llevar…_ —¡¿QUÉ?!— _. Anda, pásamelo…_

 _—Shh... Baja la voz. Te va a oír..._

 _—Me da igual..._

 _—Pero a mí no..._

Tres segundos. Tres segundos en los que te juro que yo oí bien clarito un _muac_. ¿Realidad o imaginación desbordante?

¡NO LO SÉ!

 _—Trátalo bien, Corn…_ —le dice muy seria Kyoko-chan. ¿Corn? ¿Por qué llama a Ren Corn?

Escucho finalmente la respiración de Ren —¿acelerada?, ¿sin aliento?— en la línea.

 _—Yashiro, escucha. Te hice caso. Tenías razón. Hablaremos más tarde. Ahora si nos disculpas, Kyoko y yo estábamos ocupados…_

 _—Pe-Pero… ¡Ren!_

 _—Interrumpes, Yashiro…_

 _—¡Ren!_

 _—Ah… Una cosa más, Yashiro…_

 _—¿S-Sí? —_ ¿qué te apuestas a que me cuelga?, fue lo que pensé. ¿Qué te apuestas?

 _—Muchas gracias. Por todo…_

Y colgó.

El muy &%$\\# colgó.

Y ahí me ves a mí, con la quijada tocando el suelo…

Uno, dos, tres…

Y luego empecé a hiperventilar…

¿Ocupados?

Ocupados, ¿¡HACIENDO QUÉ!?


	17. Epílogo

_Lo prometido es deuda.  
_

 _Gracias también a los usuarios no registrados por sus amables comentarios._

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

[Miércoles por la noche]

¡Tsuruga Ren tiene novia!

Ya es oficial. Bueno, no, pero yo me entiendo… Quiero decir que están juntos, son pareja formal —¡moe, moe, moe!—, pero aún no quieren hacerlo público…

Al final Kyoko-chan me llamó para contarme los detalles mientras Ren desfilaba. Ella, tan formal como siempre, se había quedado consternada con la forma en que Ren me había colgado antes. Mientras hablábamos, podías notar que sonreía y que estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, pero feliz. No me extrañaría que estuviera levitando… O rodeada de estrellitas y mariposas…

Resulta que al alma de cántaro que es Ren no se le ocurrió otra cosa que invitarla anoche (entiéndase invitar por obligarla bajo coacción y chantaje emocional extremo…) a cenar a un restaurante donde a los dos minutos de llegar, los reconocieron, los fans los abordaron, los rodearon y al final tuvieron que salir por patas huyendo a toda leche de las fanáticas enloquecidas por ver a Katsuki y Hongo Mio juntos… Hatajo de enfermos morbosos... Acabaron en el Darumaya, con el Taisho cocinando para ellos y haciendo gala de tanto en tanto de su pasmosa habilidad con los cuchillos delante de la cara de Ren. Literalmente con los cuchillos delante de la cara de Ren, sí, delante de sus narices. Mensaje recibido, alto y claro. Faltaría más… Kyoko-chan se ríe a carcajada limpia cuando me cuenta esto. Seguro que Ren daría una versión bastante distinta de la amenaza cuasi-paterna…

El caso es que por lo visto al final hablaron de lo que tenían que hablar. De ellos y de lo que sentían por el otro. Y mucho tuvo que haberse dicho, y mucho tuvo que haberse hablado, porque el resultado es que están juntos. Las dos personas más herméticas del mundo se han enamorado la una de la otra y están juntas. ¿Milagro? No. Intervención yashiriana… Y para que conste, Renkyo, Yashiro soy yo…

Creo que el Presidente debería subirme el sueldo…

Bueno, comprendo perfectamente su deseo de mantener en secreto su noviazgo, y son muchas y muy buenas las razones para hacerlo así, pero bien que me gustaría a mí, Renkyo, que todo el mundo lo supiera. No es solo porque me encante un buen romance… Ni porque quiera verlos a ambos felices… Es más bien por una razón egoísta.

Tengo que confesarlo…

A veces he odiado a Ren.

No sabes la de veces que las mujeres se me han acercado fingiendo un interés romántico en mí tan solo para arrimarse a Tsuruga Ren. Es horrible verse utilizado así, sin considerarte una persona, sino un simple instrumento, Renkyo…

Por eso, si Tsuruga Ren estuviera oficial y definitivamente fuera del mercado, se acabaría (o casi) el tener que aguantar a las mosconas entrometidas.

En fin… Soy feliz por ellos. Extremadamente feliz. Son dos personas maravillosas que se merecen lo mejor… Me encanta ser testigo de cómo el amor lo vence todo…

¡Espero ser el padrino del novio en la boda!

…

Huy, te dejo, Renkyo. Mi hermana me llama. Tenemos que salir. Insiste en presentarme a su amiga Tsukihana… Claaaro… Como si lo viera venir… Una encerrona, seguro… Uff…

Aunque es un nombre bonito el suyo, Tsukihana, 'flor de luna'…

* * *

[Cinco semanas después]

[Última anotación]

Querido Renkyo:

De verdad que Tsuki-chan es toda una flor de luna… Vive en Tokyo, ¿sabes? A tres cuadras de mi apartamento, fíjate tú… Una ciudad enorme, millones de personas, y resulta que vamos al mismo supermercado, compramos el café en el mismo local, paseamos por los mismos sitios…

…

Huy, esto no lo vi venir… Nunca imaginé que yo…

…

Me gusta muchísimo…

Ya está. Lo he dicho.

Tsuki-chan me gusta a rabiar… Tanto como para que me temblequeen las rodillas cuando me sonríe… Así que ya ves…

Es buena persona, de agradable trato, buena conversación, muy-muy hermosa… Tiene un sentido del humor estupendo, le gusta el manga y el anime…

Y lo más importante, no sabe quién es Tsuruga Ren…

Es perfecta.


End file.
